


On The Days Where Your Mind Disagrees With Your Brain

by flawsinthevoodoo



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hive Mind, Kaiju, M/M, Tumblr: jaegercon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawsinthevoodoo/pseuds/flawsinthevoodoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Hermann deals with the drift hangover after the breach has been closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Days Where Your Mind Disagrees With Your Brain

Herman waited three days for the chattering in the back of his mind, a far too crowded place in his opinion, to fade. He made a valiant attempt to ignoring it completely. And he would have been successful had one of the voices not risen out of the indiscernible buzz sounding all too much like his lab mate. Hermann had dismissed it at first as Newt just muttering under his voice as he was wont to do until he realized that Newt had left their lab hours before. Hermann, as he always did when faced with a seemingly insurmountable problem, began to work out an equation. Hours later Newt burst through the lab doors to find Hermann sitting pale and shaking on his step stool staring at his chalkboards almost as white as the half erased chalk.  
"It's not fading" He whispered his voice thin and reedy with shock.  
"I know"  
"It's only going to get worse"  
"I know"  
 _I'm scared_ Hermann thinks not willing to voice the thought.  
 _I know_  Newt replies inside Hermann's head.  
\---------------------------  
Months passed and there were mornings where Herman woke up teeth gnashing, a tail he doesn't possess switching back and forth. There are days when his mouth forms foreign syllables that he cannot force past the guttural growls clogging his throat and there are others when his hands search for glasses that he doesn't wear. He gets cravings for the most bizarre concoctions and his only solace in this is that Newt has to eat them too. He works at his chalkboard night after night, spurred onward by the rustling of leathery wings in his hind brain, only stopping when his body or Newt forces him to. More and more with each passing day he finds himself gravitating towards Newt, his voice calms the others in his mind, his touch makes him feel more at home in his skin. When he and Newt are together Herman almost feels human again but those moments are fleeting. They never last long before he will realize they are breathing in unison, speaking in unison, moving in tandem and all feelings of normalcy are crushed into nothing. Sometimes when he is alone in his room but not his head he wonders if he will ever know the solitude he used to crave like a drug, he wonders if he could still enjoy it if he ever got his brain back to single occupancy. The rumbling rolling through his brain and the roiling nausea in his gut at the thought of being separate, being alone, says no. He stops trying to solve the equations he had scrawled on his board almost a year ago. Newt smiles with Hermann's mouth and they lie together until sunrise hearts beating as one, breath as intermingled as their brains.


End file.
